kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Kirari Momobami
Kirari Momobami is a major antagonist from Kakegurui. She is the 105th Student Council President at Hyakkaou Private Academy, as well the one responsible for the current hierarchy at the academy. Kirari's family is aligned with the family of Yumeko Jabami. Appearance Kirari is a girl with an average height. She has very light skin and long white hair, that is shown as being gray in the anime. She wears it in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them and a long bang that has two locks of hair on either side that come down to about her eyes. She has blue eyes and it is shown to wear a shade of blue lipstick and has blue painted nails (though in some official art it is seen as pink). She wears the standard Hyakkaou Private Academy school uniform which is a red blazer with black trim on the cuffs and around the neck and it is decorated with gold buttons that is complete with a black tie. She wears a gray colored skirt with patterns on it, black colored panty hose and Hyakkaou Private Academy's brown loafers with black soles. Outside of Hyakkaou Private Academy, she wears a black kimono with her family crest on the back and two crests on the sides with a floral printed obi and floral print on the lower part of the kimono and wearing white tabi. Personality Although a refined and proper lady on the outside, Kirari is in truth a calculating, manipulative, psychopathic individual with little regard for anything other than herself. A complete narcissist, she belittles everyone besides her, believing everyone is to play by her terms alone, as seen when Mary Saotome rejected her invitation to join the student council, she simply ridiculed whatever reasons could be had, as simply foolish and illogical. Being the creator of the infamous pet system, where she purportedly encourages mistreatment, bullying and sub-human conditions on other students, reveals a sadistic side to her as well. Kirari has no regard for human life and simply follows through what interests her. She actually doesn't worry about herself too much either. She believes as long as the journey is entertaining, the outcome doesn't matter. She likes calling the academy her aquarium and enjoys observing how people act, when they are at their lowest and have to fight for the top. She doesn't care about winning or losing and simply craves excitement. With this she masks all her other emotions. Kirari often bets everything she has and since she takes any risks, she is an incredible gambler. She has many similarities with Yumeko Jabami. Kirari is also thrilled by the fading of the last spark, when a person's life comes to an end and states, she can't get enough of that. Profile At an unknown point while Kirari was a child, she played a game of Old Maiden against Rin Obami in front of the entire family. He was confident to beat her, but she saw through his cheat. But she chose not to reveal it in order to reinforce how he was at her mercy, which was even more humiliating for him. her secretary]] Two years prior to the start of the series, Kirari became the student council president when she was a first year high school student and was the one that carried out the reform were she created the donation and the "dog" and "cat" system. It is known that she won the election not through voting, but through gambling against the former student council president. Her win causes the discrimination already present at Hyakkaou Private Academy to become stronger with the oppression increasing strongly against those who are weak against gambling. She also had once gambled and won against Midari Ikishima. Since Kirari knew she wouldn't fit for a life plan, she got a different idea. She asked Midari whether she ever saw the other side of the moon. Following up she stated, that she always wanted to see the other side of someones eyesocket. She suggested the surgery would be done the next day, but Midari poked her eye out on the spot. Kirari took a look and thanked her, but didn't think it was that interesting. Midari called her a pervert and wanted to play again. Kirari refused, but promised to one day kill her, like she wants. Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler After Yumeko Jabami won the gamble against Itsuki Sumeragi, Sayaka Igarashi enters the student council room where Kirari is sitting. She asks the student council members what they should do against Yumeko, which she responds to her that they will intervene a little with her and see how it goes. She also got notified, that Yumeko gambled against Yuriko Nishinotouin and went there to observe. Even though Yuriko was incredibly nervous, she hurried her to continue. She was then very impressed by Yuriko's luck and disappointed with Yumeko losing. After the debt settlement game, she is impressed by Mary Saotome and Yumeko cheating the system and profiting so much from it. She invites Mary to join the student council. She refuses to which Kirari asks her why and gets somewhat threatening. But she also states how she loves people like her, that she can't understand. Mary says that she has a problem with the housepet system. Kirari points out, that she didnt always have a problem with it. Mary gets angry and leaves. After Midari Ikishima's game she has a meeting with the other branches of the Family. But, Ririka Momobami goes and she stays behind and dresses up as her sister. When Kaede Manyuda gets challenged by Yukemo, she steps in as the dealer and explains the game. When the bets get higher and higher, Kaede says that it is too much. Then, Kirari reveals herself to the shock of everyone. Kirari explains, that she wanted to see Kaede lose personally. She then asks Sayaka to do her braids and then continues on with the game. After Yumeko won, she is incredibly impressed and they decide to bet it all in a gamble. They play a Tarot card game and whoever loses must leave the school. She picks up the most valuable card to show to everyone and seems to have "accidentally" marked it with her nail polish. She then draws a very good card, while Yumeko a bad one. It was all up to Ryota Suzui, but he gave in to the rush of risk and picked a random one. With his pick it ended in a draw. Kirari then comforted a relieved Sayaka and said, that she cant wait to see more from Yumeko. ''Kakegurui XX'' Kirari announces that she wants to hold an election for a potential new president and disband the Student council. Everyone is shocked and against it, but then a visitor named Rei Batsubami bursts in. She introduces 10 people, who are all related to Kirari and want to become the new president. Kirari finds it very interesting to see them fight. She says being devoured, can be exciting. She was later talking with Terano Totobami about her plans and Terano simply stated, that she will take her down no matter what. Kirari found that very intriguing. During the Election, she quickly gambles her way to the top with having the most votes. After winning against Horo Jomaru, she sighed, stating it was so boring. Then, Rin Obami and Sumika Warakubami arrived and proposed to beat her themselves. She was getting excited and always bet all in. With this most people were already too scared to take her on, noted Rin. He found that to be foul and left, leaving Kirari behind surprised. Kirari was in the council room when Sayaka Igarashi informed her that the Momobami's are rapidly gaining votes. She offers to get rid of them any way possible, but Kirari doesn't need that. She states, that she looks forward to Yumeko stirring up her aquarium. During the later broadcast, Yumeko Jabami challenged her to a gamble. Kirari was ready to accept but wanted to set the stakes really high. However, Sayaka intervened and Kirari took the chance to challenged them both to a game she had always wanted to be played. She shows them the Tower of Doors, which was built for gambling alone. Whoever loses, will have to jump out of the fifth floor. She mentioned that if they found the solution they will live. But she knows that death wouldn't be losing everything for Sayaka. So Kirari says, that Sayaka must also die a complete stranger to her and Kirari will go on and forget she ever existed. Sayaka is determined to win. However, Yumeko wins because she figured out the towers secret, in which Kirari is very pleased with Yumeko enjoying the tower. Then Sayaka chose one of the doors. Before she jumped out she confessed her love one last time and let herself fall. But Kirari jumped right after her and embraced Sayaka. They then landed on a safety mat placed under the flowers. Kirari found the fall very fun and wished she had done it sooner. She explains to Sayaka that since she chose the door with the number 5 and she had to fall 5 floors, that was the solution that allowed her to live. Since they are now "strangers", Kirari asks her again to become her secretary. She tells Sayaka, how fascinating she finds her, because they are total opposites. She licks her wound and states that she also loves her and that it doesn't matter that neither of them will be able to understand the other. She later is talking to Terano and tells her how she always knew Rei Batsubami was going to do something but let her act because she found it interesting. She pitches the idea that maybe Rei will become president and flip everything on its head. Terano is shocked by this and again calls Kirari a maniac. She then later is proud of Rei for finding her purpose in life again and is present when Rei writes herself a new last name within the family. She called Rei breaking free, fascinating and thus rewarded her. Later, drinking tea, she talks to Sayaka about the vote-buying going on. Sayaka respons how she does it for Kirari's and her own sake and announces, how she will do what Kirari wishes. Kirari then laments about how all the pieces are falling into place and her "fishes" are eating each other. She wonders if the winner would then "starve" or break the aquarium itself. Kirari is eager to find out and decides to finally reap the harvest, collect all the votes gathered into one pile. ''Kakegurui Twin'' Kirari has quite a few enemies, mainly the Council Executive Aoi Mibuomi. A group of people opposing her has formed and they challenge her regime. She is quite intrigued by this uprising and hopes that it will bring a lot of thrill. Since she is aware of his plans and he knows, that she knows, the two often tease and challenge each other in the council room, as Kirari sees it only as a game. She also sometimes gambles with Sachiko Juraku, who shares a lot of her ideals, and shows interest in Mary, after she transferred. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) ]] In the spinoff parody, Kirari is drawn with big eyes and a constant smile on her face, rarely changing expression. While she doesn't commit any cruel act, she's always depicted as an extremely eccentric person; she enjoys teasing/pranking her fellow student council members or doing weird, unexpected things. In a chapter, she arrives at school on a Segway and appears very amused by her new vehicle, although Sayaka Igarashi is worried she might fall off it. In a different story, she announces she's getting married as a joke, making Sayaka depressed. She's also shown talking during her sleep, having bizarre dreams about her secretary and narrating them by herself. One time Sayaka catches her while she's calling Midari Ikishima mean names, apparently to help her decide which types of insults are the most exciting ones. She seems to enjoy bullying her and has called her a "bitch" in more than one occasion (which ended up turning Midari on, though). Drama In the live action Kirari is played by Filipino Japanese actress Elaiza Ikeda. Instead of using blue lipstick, her lips are purple, like in the manga covers. On the cover of Season two, however, she is shown wearing light blue lipstick. Kirari is mysteriously absent from the episodes of Season one and was replaced by Ririka Momobami and Kaede Manyuda during her important scenes (e.g., it is Kaede the one who invites Mary Saotome to join the Student Council). Sometimes she is shown in the shadows, but her face is never visible. It is only in Season two that Kirari starts being present. She is colder than her manga counterpart and hardly ever smiles. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler *A Woman Named Yumeko Jabami *A Boring Woman *Slit-Eyed Woman *Tempting Woman *Refusing Women *Love-Dancing Woman (Non-Speaking, Disguised As Ririka) *The Dreaming Woman (Non-Speaking, Disguised As Ririka) *Selective Woman (Disguised As Ririka) *The Woman Who Bets Her Life *Gambling Woman ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Women Again *The Women of Momobami Clan *Communicating Women *The Girl who Changes (Pictured & Flashback) (?) The Connected Woman (?) *The Hollywood Star (Flashback) *The Winning Woman *The Woman by her Side *The Logical Woman *The Null Woman Etymology *The name '''Kirari '''means "sparkle", "light" or "glitter" (きらり or キラリ). In this character's case, her name is written as 綺羅莉. "Kira" (綺羅) here means "fine clothes", "ri" (莉) means "white jasmine". ** The kanji "ki" (綺) is used to write "kirei" (綺麗), which means "beautiful" or "clean". *"Momo" (桃) means "Peach tree." Trivia * Both Kirari and Ririka are voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (English). * Kirari and Sinon from Sword Art Online have the same voice actors in both Japanese and English. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Kakegurui Midari characters